1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a device and system for containing and abating a marine oil spill characterized by plural interconnected floating flame starters for burning and containing an oil slick.
2. Background
The containment and abatement of marine oil spills and other sources of marine oil pollution continue to be vexing problems. Many marine oil slicks may be abated by combustion of the oil. However, crude oils, in particular, may not sustain combustion over the entire area of the slick due to wind and wave action and due to the composition of the oil itself. However, combustion of marine oil slicks is one of the most complete and least capital intensive methods of abating and containing marine oil pollution. In this regard, a unique device, system and method have been developed for containing and abating oil spills and other sources of marine oil pollution by generating a fire fence or combustion zone to eliminate oil on the water's surface and to contain the spread of an oil slick.